Fight Trilogy the Book 2: Before the Fight
by WelshCanuck
Summary: What was the Fight that started it all. This is the Prequel to my fic The Fight. When an ancient prophecy looks to come true, Phoebe does everything in her power to stop her premonition from coming true. But at what cost? and YES there are cliffies. :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I dont own them. though I wish I did. They are the property of Aaron Speeling and Constance Burge, I just borrow them for my writting addiction and your enjoyment.

Ok here it is. This is the prequel to The Fight that I did a couple weeks ago. This fills in what happened to start it all. I do hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_**Before the Fight**_

**_--- ----_**

"This was the best idea I've had in months." Phoebe said as she lay on the blanket that was stretched out under the big oak tree.

"Your idea? Where did you get that from." Piper asked her baby sister

"Well wasn't it?" Phoebe looked up to her sister that was sitting behind her on the same blanket.

"Only after we decided that Prue and I never see you anymore." Piper said as she reached over and gve Phoebe a light smack on the shoulder

"All part of my master plan sister dear." She said with a sly smirk

"Oh you." She said as she leaned over and started to tickle Phoebe.

"Hey what's going on her?" Prue asked laughing at her two sisters. "I can't leave you two alone for two minutes before you start getting into mischief."

"She started it." Phoebe said giving her big sister her best puppy eyes.

Hitting Phoebe playfully, "Did not. You did." Piper replied, not to be out done by her baby sister.

"Did too."

"Ok you two what's really going on?" Prue asked as she laughed at her grown sisters' behaviour. _I'm surrounded by children_, she thought.

"Phoebe was trying to tell me that this picnic was her idea." Piper said as she looked over at Phoebe. She knew that Prue would agree with her and wanted to see know what Phoebe would do with both her sisters' telling her that it was not her idea.

"She was, was she?" Prue asked as she raised an eyebrow at their youngest sister.

"Yeah it was. We were all talking this morning about things and I said let's go on a picnic in the park." Phoebe said with determination. She was not going to let her sisters win this one.

"Yeah well you suggested it after we had said that we never see you anymore, and that we should do something together." Prue replied daring her sister to chalenge what really happend in teh kitchen that morning

"Yeah well I still suggested the picnic in the park." She said as she got off the blanket, and started to walk towards the trees.

"Phoebe. Where you going? I got the Frisbee." Prue called out to her sister

"I'm not into it right now Prue. I'm just going for a walk."

"Whoa there girl." As Prue and Piper ran after her, "Phoebe you know we were just teasing you?" Prue asked gently.

"Yeah I do. Look I just want to go for a walk. I'll be ok." Phoebe gave Prues hand agentle squeeze before continueing down the path way.

"Ok." Piper said and watched her little sister head through the trees to the trail.

Prue turned to Piper, "Ok what just happened there?"

"I haven't got a clue. One minute we were laughing and playing around and the next she's off for a walk."

"Have you noticed her in a bit of a funk lately?"

"Prue I hardly see her. That was the whole point of today remember?"

"Yeah but I thought you would have seen her more then me."

"Nope. No baby sister contact that lasted more then 5minuttes, as one of us is running out a door."

"Ok we have to fix this. Let's go get her."

"Prue, I kinda got the feeling that she wants to be alone."

"Well she'll have to be alone on her time. Come on." Prue pulled Piper back to her feet and they headed after Phoebe.

* * *

Phoebe started down the trail thinking about something that she did not want to tell her sisters. Her thoughts were focused on school. She had been doing really well up until a few days ago. She seemed to be getting into a funk that she couldn't pull herself out of. She wasn't sure if it was that the demon hunting was distracting her or if it was from lack of sleep. Which actually could be related to the first problem. Lately they just seem to keep coming. Ever since Piper and Leo got married, there was an endless stream of demons, warlocks and other evil beings after them. She couldn't remember the last time she got a decent night sleep. She probably would if she didn't keep getting premonitions all the time at night. The next time a demon struck she'll have to ask him or her what the urgency is all of a sudden. 

She continued to walk until she came to a clearing that looked out over a lake. She started out to the end of the small walkway when her thoughts turned to her Mother. Having her show up like that at the wedding was unexpected and brought back tears of joy and sorrow for Phoebe. Having not grown up with her Mother around she always got a bit more emotional then her sisters did whenever she had a chance to see her, which so far had only been twice. She had stopped briefly to pick up a handful of rocks to toss into the water. As she approached the end of the boardwalk she starred down to the water. _Oh why is the world so cruel that it would take a Mother from her infant daughter, _she thought. She stepped back and threw a rock out towards the middle of the lake. She watched as the ripples slowly spread out towards the edge before they slowly disappeared.

Piper and Prue finally caught up to Phoebe as she was throwing the rocks out to the lake. They started down the wharf when Prue got an uneasy feeling.

"Prue?" Piper turned and asked her sister

"I'm ok Piper thanx." As she continued to walk out to the end to Phoebe. She had kicked her fear of water a long time ago. But having seen her Mother recently made it a bit tough at the moment.

Prue and Piper walked up to Phoebe on the end of the dock.

"Hey sis you ok?" Piper asked as she put her arm over Phoebes shoulder.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Oh that could be painful on a weekend baby. You shouldn't do that." Prue joked with her

"Haha."

"So whatca thinking about?" Piper asked as she gave Prue a glare to stop teasing.

"Just stuff."

"Demon stuff, school stuff or sister stuff?" Prue inquired

Laughing Phoebe dropped a rock down to the water and watched again the fading ripples, "A little of each actually."

"Ok the later two I can handle, the first one worries me. Did you get a premonition or something that you didn't tell us?" Piper asked

"No. I was just wondering why all of a sudden they seem to have stepped up their campaign to kill us off."

"What do you mean Pheebs?" Prue asked

"I mean haven't you noticed that lately we have to deal with some demon or warlock every day or night?"

"Now that you mention it, they do seem to be coming more frequently." Prue added

"So Phoebe where does the other 'stuff' come in?" Piper asked her

"I don't know. It just seems that the more time we spend vanquishing demons the more time I spend away from you guys and school." She said quietly

"Oh Pheebs were sorry for earlier. Why didn't you say something?" Prue said with concern

"I don't know you had your jobs and stuff going on. Then there was the whole wedding thing."

"And Mom?" Piper finished

"Yeah." Phoebe answered softly as she felt a tear threaten to fall down her cheek.

"Oh honey." Piper pulled her into a hug. "You know that Moms is always with us in our heart right?"

"Yeah it's just tough sometimes."

"I know sweetie." The three of them stayed in a three-way hug for a few minutes before they broke apart.

"So who's up for some Frisbee?" Prue asked trying to change the subject

"I am." Piper told her, as she looked to Phoebe. "Pheebs?"

"I'll be up in a minute guys."

"Ok Pheebs but if you wait to long I'm going to eat the last of Pipers cake." Prue told her has she quickly hugged Phoebe and headed off the dock.

"You sure your ok Pheebs?" Piper asked once more with worry.

"Yeah Piper I'm ok. I'll be up in a second."

"Ok." Hugging her sister, Piper too headed up the wharf. Though she was not convinced that her sister was ok.

--- ----

Phoebe waited a few more minutes before she too headed up the wharf. She saw her sisters' tossing the Frisbee back and forth and sShe waited for just the right time. There. She jumped from the behind the brush and intercepted a throw that was heading right for Prue. It was perfect and dead on, only it never made it to its rightful destination. Phoebe had it and was running down the park.

"Phoebe Halliwell get back her this instant with that Frisbee." Prue yelled after her baby sister

Piper was laughing as Prue took off after Phoebe. "What are you laughing at?"

"You two. And you said we were a bunch of kids. Look at yourself Prue."

"Yeah well she won't be laughing when I catch her."

"You'll never catch her Prue." Piper told her.

Phoebe always was the fastest of the three sisters and there was no way that Prue could catch her unless something happened to Phoebe. Just as Piper thought that, Phoebe tripped over something and went flying to the ground.

"Phoebe!" Prue and Piper both yelled out.

Prue got to her sister first with Piper not that far behind.

"Pheebs are you ok?" Prue asked her with concern.

"_NO!_ That stupid root tripped me." She had a lone tear running down her face.

"Here let me see." Prue said

Phoebe had a large cut on her leg but it wasn't anything serious. "To bad you didn't have jeans on Pheebs."

"Yeah well you guys were the ones that wanted to go to the park on this sunny afternoon. You know parks and me at this time of year. Break out the shorts."

"Ok so now the park idea was ours?" Piper asked

"Apparently. I think we should go now Pipe what about you?" Prue said as she stood up

"I think so." Piper turned and started to walk away along with Prue.

"Uhh, guys. Me here, remember big gash on leg, blood everywhere. Baby sister requires a Band-Aid." Phoebe pouted after her sister.

They stopped in their tracks, looked at each other and turned towards her suddenly, "Gotcha."

"Yeah, yeah. Can we go home now?" Phoebe pouted still

"Sure we can baby, come on." Prue helped Phoebe up and they started for Pipers jeep.

"And don't you go getting blood in my Jeep."

Phoebe looked at her sister at first with concern.

"I'm kidding Phoebe. Relax."

Piper gathered the picnic stuff up and Prue helped Phoebe to the car. "You sure your ok Pheebs?"

"Yeah I just need a clean up and a Band-Aid. Thanx though Prue."

"I'm not really talking about your fall kiddo." Prue asked skeptically.

"Yeah I'll work that out too."

They got home and got Phoebe cleaned up and settled in for dinner and a movie. Phoebe started to drift off half way through the movie when she was suddenly drawn into a premonition. She came out of it with such a start that she frightened both her sisters'

"Phoebe what is it what did you see?" Prue asked gently

Taking a few minutes to catch her breath. "Oh it was bad. Very bad." She said quietly as she looked at each sister.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's almost time Jerome. Soon the power of the Charmed ones will be mine."

"I don't know Rhys. Many before us have tried. What makes you think that you can do what they have not?"

"It is simple my brother. I am the Heart of the Dragon." He said with confidence.

"Oh is that all." Jerome answered sarcastically.

"It was written in our family history hundreds of years ago, not unsimilar to their own history. One day there will be brothers that are the most powerful of evil, which will engage in combat with the greatest force of good. Do you know of any other source of good that powerful, other then the Charmed ones?"

"No I can't say I do, but I too have read our history little brother. Nowhere in there does it say that we win."

"If we didn't win then why would it be there?"

"Good point. The only other point I would like to bring to your attention is this. They live in the 21st century."

"And your point is what?"

"Well the last time I checked this was the late 12th Century."

"Nowhere in the book does it say that we must be of their time. Besides is that not the point of time travel?"

"True. I guess if you look at it that way, then we are from all times."

"Exactly. We are brothers of powerful evil. They are the powerful good. So shall we?"

"We shall."

The two brothers locked hand to wrist with their left hands as their right hands firmly grasped their swords. Saying a few words they disappeared in a dark purple light.

* * *

"Just breath Phoebe. Take it easy." Piper said as she rubbed Phoebes back.

Phoebe was now practically sitting on Pipers lap, still a bit shaken from her premonition, as Prue handed her a glass of water.

"Pheebs?" Prue asked with concern. Her sister still had not calmed down from her premonition and Prue was starting to get a little worried.

"Oh god you guys I think we have some serious trouble heading our way."

"What did you see Phoebe?"

"I'm not really 100 percent sure. I saw murders, lots of them. It was like the St. Valentines Day Massacre. Only it was much more violent. I mean this time is was not gangsters killing people, it was demons, lots of demons, and then there was this dragon."

Prue and Piper shared and look and raised their eyebrows.

"Dragon Phoebe?" Prue replied

"I swear it was a dragon. I've seen enough fairy tale books in my life that I know what a dragon looks like."

"I'm not questioning you Phoebe. It's just that. Dragons are in fairy tales." Piper told her

"I realized that Piper. You asked what I saw and I told you. Don't start to question me now." Phoebe snapped at her sister feeling frustrated.

"Phoebe nobody is questioning you. It's just that we've never come across any dragons yet." Prue said trying to reassure her sister.

"Yeah whatever. Look I'm not the talking yellow pages here ok. That's what I saw." She got off Pipers lap and headed up stairs. "I'm going to the attic."

Prue and Piper just watched as she headed up stairs.

"Ok what is her problem lately?" Prue almost yelled.

"I don't know Prue. Don't yell at me."

"I'm sorry Piper. I'm just starting to get worried about her. I mean I know she said with all demon hunting lately we haven't seen much of each other and she spends as much time as she can at school, but this is a bit. Oh I don't know."

"I know. Its frustrating but I can't believe that she has let it go this long. I mean she finally said something today. Mom was here over three weeks ago, and to tell you the truth the demon fighting as not been that bad."

"So what do you think we should do? Go after her and figure this dragon thing out or leave it alone?" Prue asked

"Well honestly I don't know. But my instinct say to go to her."

"Ok then we're on the same instinct pattern. Let's go." Prue said standing up and pulling Piper with her.

They headed up the stairs to the attic of their Victorian Manor. The approached the attics door carefully for they did not want to startle Phoebe after what she had seen.

"Pheebs?"

Getting no answer they proceeded into the attic. Seeing the baby sister laying down on the old bed with her back to the door they walked over and sat beside her.

"Pheebs we're sorry if we came across like we didn't believe you." Piper told her.

"Yeah Pheebs. Forgive us?"

"Maybe." Phoebe answered quietly.

"Phoebe what's wrong?" Piper asked gently

"Nothing that I can't handle on my own."

"Phoebe come on now. Let us help you. Please tell us what's wrong." Prue pushed wanting answers to what was bothering her sister.

"I already told you at the park." She sniffed out as she turned to look at the concern on her sisters faces.

"Phoebe why didn't you say something earlier?" Prue asked her

"I don't know. Besides it's not like I have seen you two lately, and I didn't want to worry you."

"Phoebe Halliwell if you have a problem be it school, guys, demons or anything that I didn't cover you tell us. Got it?" Prue told her sister sternly but lovingly

"Got it." She answered barely above a whisper. "I'm mostly just tired."

"Tired?"

"Well yeah. When we're not fighting demons, then I'm getting premonitions of the next one to come. I get maybe 2-3 hours a sleep every night."

"_**PHOEBE!**_" Both her sisters yelled at her

"What? Don't yell at me. It's not like I can control this damn power."

"Phoebe that you should have told us." Piper said to her.

"Yeah well the next time it happens I'll be sure to tell you right away Piper." Phoebe snapped back

"Phoebe calm down. Look we can't fix something if you don't tell us." Prue said

Phoebe got off the bed, went to the stand that held the BOS, picked it up and started for the door. She stopped briefly at the entrance and without turning, "I know Prue it's just hard sometimes. Love you guys." She then continued out the door to her room.

Piper looked at Prue with a _'what do we do now'_ look.

"We leave her be for a bit. Then we go into her room and the three of us figure this thing out."

Phoebe sat on her bed and was flipping through the book trying to find out who it was that was after them this time. The only thing that bothered her was that she was pretty sure that her premonition was not of this time. It seemed as if it was from a fairy tales. The clothing that the people wore were definitely not from the 21st century or any of the last two either. Suddenly the book started to flip through it'spages quickly, stopping on one that quickly caught Phoebes interest.

_**Dragonster:**_ _A Human that receives the powers of a dragon. The Dragon was a powerful servant to the Source in the early 1200's. Until two brothers slayed him, in ancient Wales. When the brothers slayed the Dragon, the dragon said a spell cursing the youngest to bare his power. Therefore as a human he could change into a dragon when he felt the need. He and his brother, who was with him that fateful day, have the ability to transport between times. They have been encountered three times by witches of the Warren line. As of yet there has been found no way to vanquish this dragon or to reverse the curse that is upon the brothers. It is said in there own family history, before this happened that there would be a set of brothers that would engage in a battle between the most powerful source of goodness. It is not known if the brothers were evil before they slayed the Dragonster, or if the book foresaw a future that even they could not predict. But the force of good they speak of could only be one that we all know of. The ever-impending arrival of our own line: The Charmed Ones._

After Phoebe read about the dragon and the two brothers she started to understand her premonition. It was the brothers that were killing all those people in various times. The youngest did not have to turn into this dragon to get what was necessary. That was only in the early times when Dragons were feared that he used that power.

"Oh Prue and Piper are not going to like this." She said to nobody: At least she thought she was

"We're not going to like what?" Prue asked with concern as she and Piper walked into her sisters room.

Phoebe looked up to her sisters with worry on her face that was reflected back to her own. "This." She told them as she pointed to the page she had just read.

Prue and Piper sat on Phoebes bed and read the page that she had just finished.

"I have a very bad feeling about this you guys." Piper said quietly

"You and me both Piper." Prue added. "Ok Phoebe tell us _EXACTLY!_ What you saw in your premonition."

"I told you Prue. It was all so fast. But it was lots of murders and then this Dragon swooped down on the people. I can tell you though it was definitely _NOT _our time though. The clothes that they wore and the houses around them were very old. Like." She thought a minute, "Robin Hood."

"Robin Hood?" Prue queried.

"Sorry it's the only thing I could come up with. You know that history was not my best subject. And you also know how much I love that story."

"Ok so it was late to early 12th century." Prue said

"Yeah I guess."

"Phoebe if I was to guess about dragons they were before that." Prue said as she looked at the page before her

"Yeah but Prue you read the Book. Maybe they traveled to an earlier century. And with that whose to say that can't travel to our?" Phoebe surmised

"Nothing I guess. I just wish we knew of a way to vanquish this guy or dragon or what ever he is." Prue said as she looked at her sisters

"Well at least we know what we're up against." Piper added

"Yeah well if I remember my fairy tales. The only way too sly a dragon is through his heart. Which I also seem to recall was not always that easy." Phoebe said

"No, but with a little magic maybe we can do this." Prue put in.

"Ok so do we wait for this dragon person or do we carry on with our lives as if nothing is going on?" Piper asked.

"Well until something happens I guess we carry on. But we still work on a plan to get rid of this demon and maybe uncurse the brothers." Phoebe said with a little reluctance

"Ok then. Pheebs I still think we need to discuss whatever it is that is bothering you." Prue put in.

"Not now Prue. I need a good nights sleep. I hope."

"So do you want me to sing you to sleep?" Piper offered

"No Pipe that's ok. I'll manage. Thanx though." Phoebe laughed at her childhood memory of Piper singing her to sleep whjen she couldn't sleep.

"No problem. Night Phoebe." She said as she got off the bed and kissed her baby sister good night

"Night Piper."

Prue also got off the bed but she only sat down closer to the head of the bed to Phoebe. "You sure you're Ok Pheebs?"

"Yeah Prue. Stop worrying."

"I always worry about you. You're my baby girl. Good Night Pheebs." She said as she too kissed her sister.

"Good night Prue. And don't worry, if I have any more premonitions I'll wake you."

"You'd better." She got off the bed and headed towards her own room. Still worried about her baby sister.

A few hours later Phoebe awoke again with a disturbing premonition. Sitting up startled she slowly shook it off. After regaining herself she got up and headed to Prues bedroom. Not wanting to wake her big sister Phoebe just crawled into bed and snuggled against her big sis. Out of sheer instinct Prue reached over and hugged Phoebe close to her. "Night baby." She mumbled in her sleep.

"I love you Prue." Phoebe whispered before falling back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

They materialized in the middle of Golden Gate Park. It was early in the morning or the middle of the night, depending on how you looked at it. Either way the brothers were the only ones around at 230 in the morning.

"So this is the 21st Century?" Jerome asked his brother

"I guess so."

"What's that over there?"

"Not sure lets go find out."

They started to walk towards the edge of the park with the streetlights shining, casting their shadows along the grass. They looked out to the bay area and the bridge that spanned the vast harbour.

"Now that is what I call a bridge." Jerome said as he looked at the wonder before him

"It was here last time Jerome don't you remember."

"Actually Rhys I don't think I do. All this time hopping I start to forget where I've been and where I haven't."

"Come on, we have to find these Charmed Ones. They must be somewhere in this city or we would not have come here." Ryhs said to his older brother.

"Right behind you brother dear. Lets go kill us some witches."

* * *

Piper was the first to wake up that morning and the first thing she did was headed down the hall to check on Phoebe. It was something she did out of habit more then anything. Even when they were kids growing up, she would always check on her baby sister after she had a nightmare or bad day the day before, as she made her way to the shower. Not finding Phoebe in bed she knew she was in one of two places. And since she took the BOS to her room last night that narrowed it down to one. She slowly opened the door to Prues room so it cast a faint bit of light over the bed. She smiled at the site that she saw. Prue was sitting up on one elbow looking down at Phoebe just watching her sleep.

Prue had woken early that morning out of instinct, whenever Phoebe had crawled into bed with her she always did. Wanting to be awake for her baby sister when she woke up. Wanting to protector her from whatever it was that scared her enough that she had to seek refuge with her big sister. She was watching Phoebe sleep when she saw the door open. She didn't look up right away for she knew who it was. When she did finally look up she saw Piper standing there with a big smile on her face. "What?" she whispered.

"Nothing." Piper said as she walked over to the bed. "Another premonition?"

"I don't know. She crawled in last night when I was sleeping."

"We gotta do something so she can get a decent nights sleep. If the demon fighting doesn't kill her then the lack of sleep will."

"Yeah well on the same track it maybe the combination of the two that do it in the end."

"I thought of that too. I'm heading for breakfast." Piper said as she got off the bed

"I'll stay here until she wakes."

"I know. You always do." Piper replied with a smile

"Get outta here." Prue said as she threw a pillow at her sister.

--- ----

Phoebe woke up about 15 minutes after Piper left. Slowly at first as she was still a bit disoriented from her premonition. Then she remembered what happened and where she was. Turning to her back she slowly opened her eyes to meet those of her big sisters.

"Hey you. Sleep well?" Prue asked her

"Kinda. I didn't wake you last night did I?"

"Nope. And surprising enough you didn't kick that much either."

"Hey I don't.."  
"Yes you do Pheebs." She paused a moment. "So you wanna tell me about it?" Prue asked gently. She did not want a repeat of the night before.

Phoebe turned away from Prue as she asked the question.

"Pheebs, sweetie please talk to me."

"It's just something that I have to deal with on my own Prue. Please. Let it go." Phoebe said quietly.

"I can't Phoebe. Not when it's obviously bothering you this much."

"Prue please." Phoebe was practically begging her sister to let it go.

Sighing Prue knew that she was not going to get an answer out of her sister. She might in time, but she wasn't this morning. She leaned over and kissed her. "I'm here whenever you want to talk about it Phoebe. Love you."

"Love you too." Phoebe managed to sniff out.

Prue got up and left Phoebe still on the bed. _I can't tell them what I saw. There has to be an alternative. I just have to wait and see what happens. This could be a last minute turn of events._ She lay there for what seemed forever but was only about 10minutes. Realizing that she would be late for class if she waited any longer. She got out of bed and headed to the shower.

Prue came into the kitchen finding Piper starring at her coffee.

"Hey Piper if you wait long enough it may do a trick for you." Prue joked at her sister

"Haha. I was just thinking about Phoebe."

"You too hey." Prue said as she got more serious

"Did she say anything?"

"Nope. She says that it's just something that she has to deal with."

"I don't like it Prue."

"Neither do I Pipe, but what can we do? We can't force her to talk to us."

"I know."

"Ok new subject. What are you doing to day?"

"P3 inventory. You?"

"Photo shoot at the Library"

"Oh that sounds like fun." Piper replied sarcastically

"Yeah well it's not that bad actually."

"If you say so."

"Morning Piper."

"Hey Pheebes. What are you doing after class?"

"Library to study and catch up. Why?"

"I thought maybe you could give me a hand at P3. But don't worry about it."

"Oh Piper I would but I'm way behind in some stuff. Next time?"

"Sure. No problem. I'll get Leo to help."

"Yeah isn't that the point of having a husband anyway?" Prue added.

"True I never thought of it that way." Piper laughed as she pulled the toast from the toaster

"Never thought of what, what way?" Leo walked into the kitchen

"Hi honey."

"Hey you." He lent in for a kiss. "Did I miss something?"

"Nothing to important Leo." Phoebe said with a smile. "Look I gotta run. See you. Love you."

"Love you too." Prue and Piper hollered after her as she headed out the front door.

"So is this a social call or is this business Leo?" Prue asked her new brother-in-law.

"Business actually. I was kinda hoping I could bring you all up to speed but I guess you two will have to fill in Phoebe."

"Does this have anything to do with the premonitions that she keeps having?" Piper asked for concern of her sister.

"I don't think so. She's having Premonition?"

"Apparently. Something about a Dragon."

"Oh wow. Uh actually they may be related."

"How?" Prue asked now in full protective mode.

"It appears that two evil beings made an unscheduled stop in SF last night."

"When you say evil beings are we talking demons or something?" Piper asked

"It's more the something. Have you looked in the BOS after Phoebes premonitions?"

"Yeah why?" Piper said

"Did you come across anything about a Dragonster?"

Prue and Piper shared a look of concern. "Yeah why?" Prue finally asked

"Oh this is bad. If Phoebe is already starting to have premonitions then events are already set in motion. There is no way to stop what has been written for hundreds or even thousands of years."

"Leo now you're scaring me. What the hell is going on?" Piper demanded

Leo proceeded to tell them about the brothers that had slayed the Dragon.

"We know all that Leo. Tell us something that we don't" Prue was getting impatient

"It would appear that one of the powers of this brother is to get a connection to the youngest of a family. It's kinda a young to the young thing. Even they don't totally understand it."

"So what you're saying is this new Dragonster is connected to Phoebe?"

"Yeah in some ways it's similar to the Succubus. Only instead of feeling everything she sees it all."

"Oh this could be bad. That's why she keeps getting premonitions. They're actually her seeing what this guy is doing to his victims." Piper said

"Exactly. Only if she is getting them then they must have their sites set on you three. You read the legend of their family. They are the brothers of evil in their family."

"And we are the force of good." Prue finished his sentence for him.

Leo just nodded

"Ok so do _'they'_ know where these brothers are now?" Piper asked

"No. But they have people working on it now. They just told me to warn you to be very careful. There is only one way to vanquish these two."

"And that is?" Prue asked eager to get this over with so that they can get on with their lives as they were.

"Just like in the fairy tales. A sword to the heart. If you kill the one the other brother will also be vanquished. They are connected in similar ways that you three are."

"Oh great. And as we said last night we all know how easy that was." Piper commented

"Yeah well we'll just have to come with a better plan then all those knights in shining armor did." Prue added.

"Oh this could be fun." Piper put in as she looked over at Prue.


	4. Chapter 4

Phoebe walked through the campus not really paying attention to where she was going. She had her mind on her last premonition. This is one that will _NOT_ come true, she vowed to herself. Suddenly she bumped into someone, nearly knocking them both to the ground.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." She said to the stranger in front of her.

"No look it was my fault." He said

Phoebe looked in his eyes. "Have we ever met?" she asked

"No I don't think so."

"Sorry you just seem familiar to me."

"Look I gotta go. Sorry again." He said and then he was gone

"Weird." Phoebe said to no one.

---

"That's her."

"Are you sure"?

"Positive. I can feel the goodness seeping from her like she was wearing a sign."

"Is she the youngest?" Jerome asked his brother

"I think so. That I'm not as positive on." Ryhs answered.

"If she is, we need to kill her now. She could be our undoing."

"I know what must be done brother. You do not need to remind me."

"So what, do we wait? Or do we just go now?"

"I think we should wait."

"Why? Why not strike now when her sisters are not here?"

"Look."

He pointed over to where Phoebe. "That's why."

---

"Phoebe?"

"Cole?"

"Hi. Can I talk to you a second?"

"Uh sure." She made her way to a bench by the parking lot. "What's up?"

"Look about the other night."

"Cole I think we both said what needed to be said. And I stand by my decision that I think we just need some space right now."

"Phoebe. I gave up my life for you."

"I know that Cole. But you have to learn to be good without me guiding you all the way. It has to come naturally. I never said this was forever. Just a chance to breathe a little."

"So that's it then?"

"Cole look I gotta go. I'll call you ok. I can't get into this right now." She told him as she stood up. She bent down and kissed him. "I'll call I promise. Just give me some space."

"I Love you Phoebe."

"I know." She turned and walked away.

---

"Tell me that is _NOT_ who I think it is?" Jerome said to his brother.

"Belthazor."

"What is he doing kissing her?"

"I don't know, but I do not want to mess into something that he has on the go."

"Good point."

"Let's go and find a place were we can do battle with no interruptions." Ryhs said to his brother

"Do you have an idea how to get them there?"

"Every mortal has the same weakness."

"And that is?"

"Love for ones family. We simply kidnap one of the sisters and the other two will no doubt come and get her."

"You know brother, the more I hang around you the better I like you." Jerome said with an evil smile.

"I do have my great moments don't I?" Ryhs smiled at his older brother

"That you do. So I would say that we are off to, what is it? P3"

"Now who is coming up with the great ideas?"

"Get the middle one that is the glue of the family and the oldest and youngest will come after her."

"And this way we can also find out who the youngest ones is for sure."

Locking wrists again the brothers disappeared in a swirl of dark light.

* * *

"Leo did you check the stock room for more Vodka?"

"No. I'll go now."

Just as Leo left for the stock room P3 was enveloped in a dark light. Piper turned out of instinct to freeze but had no luck.

"Your power will not work on me witch. Nor my brother as long as he is with me." Ryhs reached out and grabbed Piper by the wrists.

"**_Leo!!_**"

"Your Whitelighter can't help you, but your sisters maybe able to. Though I doubt it." Jerome told her

"Piper what is it?" Leo came running out of the stock room only to stop dead in his tracks as he saw Piper.

"Well, well, Mr. Whitelighter. Leave a message for her sisters' if you may. If they want to see her alive again, to come to the old abandon warehouse on 9th St., the one that used to be the old cannery."

Ryhs reached out and grabbed his brothers' wrist as he hung on to Piper. And they once again disappeared into a flash of dark light. Leaving Leo to wonder what had just happened to his new bride.

Orbing out as quickly as he could after the initial shock, he headed straight for the Manor. Finding no one there he remembered them saying that Prue was at the library and Phoebe was in class. He figured that Prue was the best person to find, as he did not know about Phoebes class schedule.

--- ----

"Ok everyone take a break." Prue called out to the models in the photo shoot.

"Prue, thank god you're still here."

"Leo hi. I thought you were doing inventory with Piper at the club?"

"I was."

"Leo, spill what happened?" Prue said concerned.

Leo proceeded to tell Prue what happened and that how she and Phoebe had to meet these guys at the old Cannery on 9th St..

"Leo this is bad isn't it?"

"Potentially yes. But I'm hoping that there is another way out of this."

"Do you have any good ideas, because I'm open to anything."

"Can I let you know?"

"Yeah. Come on let's go get Phoebe and then we're all going to get Piper." She said has she headed for her car.

--- ----

Prue had called Phoebe on her cell and found out that her afternoon class was cancelled and that she was heading home.

"Phoebe stay there and look in the book on any other ways to get rid of your Dragon."

"Why? What happened?"

"He or they have Piper."

"_**WHAT!**_"

"You heard me. Now look and Leo and I'll be there in less then 10 minutes."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Phoebe ran into the house and started to search the BOS for any solution to their problem. Then she turned her attention to the laptop.

"Phoebe." Prue yelled out when she entered the house.

"Sunroom."

"Did you find anything?"

"Just the same. The only way to vanquish these guys is a sword through the heart. But he must be in his Dragon form."

"Great. _That_ sounds safe. "

"Look Prue let's just go and work things out as we go. I mean you could always use your power to throw the sword."

"Maybe not." Leo said as he listened to the girls form a plan

"What do you mean maybe not?" Prue turned on him wanting answers

"Pipers power didn't work on these guys." Leo told her.

"Oh this is just great." Phoebe said

"Come on Pheebs, one thing at a time. First we get Piper back and then we vanquish their asses."

They ran back out of the house and headed to the old cannery not knowing what would happen. Only Phoebe had a pretty good idea. And as they got closer she was starting to formulate a plan in her head. She was determined more then ever now that her premonition would not come true.


	5. The End

They arrived at the old cannery much the way the always arrived anywhere: In a swirl of dark light.

"Let me go." Piper yelled at Ryhs as she tried to break free of him.

"Funny brother I thought the middle ones were suppose to be the quiet ones."

"I guess not." Jerome laughed, as his younger brother tried to keep his grip on Piper

He dragged her over to a room and tossed her in, closing and locking the door behind her.

"Now we wait for her sisters'" Jerome said

"Now we wait. Our destiny is about to become reality brother. We will destroy the Charmed Ones and there will be nothing to stop us from ruling the Underwolrd and All Evil."

"Just remember to kill the youngest first."

"Yes, she is the one that could destroy us in the end. That was one thing I am grateful for of all the gifts that Dragon bestowed upon me. The ability to see who would be our slayer. And as I am the youngest it too would seem that only the youngest can kill me. Others have tried I know, but only the youngest will succeed."

"So as soon as we see her."

"We kill her. That was always the downfall of the demons before us. They gave them time to prepare. Not us. As soon as they walk through the door we strike."

* * *

As Prue and Phoebe arrived at the cannery, they were worried about Piper, but they were also psyched as they always were before a fight. It was a combination of worry and fear. The worry that this may be their last fight, the worry about those that may get left behind, and the fear of the same things.

"Ok Pheebs just like we planned right. I astral in and get the lay of what's what. You and me stay out here."

"I got it Prue now can we just get going. I want Piper back."

"Ok." Bowing her head she was gone.

---

Prue astral projected into the old cannery onto the above walkway out of site from the brothers. She could see they were far enough back from the door that Phoebe and her could get in without walking directly into a trap. Question was where was Piper?

"Go get the middle one. I want her to see what we do to her sisters as they walk through the door."

"How much longer do you think Ryhs?"

"They are probably still looking through their book of magic to see who or what we are. I'd say at some point later tonight or early morning."

Little did they know that the two sisters were just outside their door.

Prue came back into her body to a very impatient Phoebe. "Well. Did you see her?"

"No, but they were just going to get her from somewhere when I came back. So the game plan is still the same."

"I got it Prue. You go in the back door when I go in the front with your astral self. I would still like to know how long you will have control of both you and astral you though. This is pretty risky."

"I don't know Phoebe. I've only been practicing it for a few weeks now. The longest that I've done it is five minutes though. That should give us lots of time, and when I do go back to my body at least the real me will be with Piper."

"Ok, but for the record I don't like this plan."

"Record noted. Now lets go get Piper."

Prue ran around to the back entrance and then astral projected to Phoebe. As she quietly walked in the front door Phoebe was nervous. She knew that so far everything was happening as she had seen in here premonition. But now she was starting to form a plan to prevent the death of her sister.

Phoebe waited till the designated time and then suddenly opened the door and walked in the cannery with Prue right beside her.

"Well, well brother look what we have here." Ryhs asked

"Looks like a couple of witches to me brother."

"That's what I was thinking. Didn't we used to hang witches?"

"That is true brother. Maybe we should hang them." Jerome offered. He had just finished getting Piper out of the room they had locked her into and he was still holding on to her.

"Let my sister go and we won't have to vanquish your ass." Phoebe told him. She actually surprised herself with how much confidence she felt saying those words.

"Big talk for a powerless witch." Ryhs said

"Powerless? Who's powerless?" Phoebe asked

"Well that would be you in more ways then one. Even if you _HAD_ an active power you couldn't use it. But in your case I'm not too worried. Are you going to premonition me to death?" Ryhs laughed at Phoebe.

This only got Phoebe madder. This was always a sore spot for her and her sisters knew it and so did most demons. Only the smart ones never said anything. Phoebe walked up closer to Jerome.

"I'm only going to say this one more time. Let. My sister. Go." She glared at him as she put an emphasis on each word. She could see Prue out of the corner of her eye slowly and quietly making her way towards them.

"I don't think so witch. In fact I think that tonight it will be _YOU_ that is vanquished."

"Yes you see in that my brother is right." Ryhs said as he stepped towards Phoebe. "And I think we'll start with you." He suddenly reached out and grabbed Phoebe by the arm pulling her towards him.

Phoebe was not expecting that and neither was Prue or Piper.

"Phoebe!" Prue yelled from behind them.

"What the hell?" Jerome said. Prue had distracted him long enough for Piper to get away.

"So you wanna play with magic girls? Let me show you what you're getting yourselves into." Ryhs told them still with an iron grip on Phoebe. Suddenly he started to change. The next thing they knew they were standing in front of a medieval dragon straight out of a fairy tale. With the sweep of his tale he knocked both Prue and Piper flying.

"Augh." They both said as they hit the wall.

They then watched helplessly as he tossed Phoebe in the other direction. By herself she was vulnerable, and the older two Halliwells did not like that.

Phoebe tried to keep conscious for she knew that if she lost it then her premonition would come true. Luckily with that knowledge on her side she knew what would happen after he had knocked her sisters to the wall. So when he threw her she tucked and rolled. Mind you, it still didn't help the sharp pain that ripped though her shoulder. She watched as he picked up Piper and tossed her aside again. Then he turned to Prue.

"Wanna see my best magic ever?" he asked her as he shot a flame at her. She jumped out of the way just in time.

As Phoebe watched this she knew that she had very little time to react or Prue was dead. She got up and brushed herself off and called out to him. She knew that it was stupid, but it was the only way to get his attention away from Prue.

"Hey Flame breath. Is that all you got? And you say I'm the one with the weak power." Phoebe egged him on.

He stopped in his pursuit of Prue and turned slowly towards her. "You just never know when to quit do you? Well let's see if that can be solved once and for all." He reached out for Phoebe who ducked under his short dragon arm.

"Phew!! Oh you know, you need a bath." She taunted him

"Phoebe come here." Prue yelled out to her sister. She knew that they had met their match that day and just wanted them all to get the hell out of there, before one of them lost their life.

But Phoebe didn't come. She continued to taunt the dragon. Only making him madder.

"I should have just killed you. My brother said that was all I had to do to be rid of you three. But no, I thought that I could play with you a bit first. And maybe go after your sister. But you knew that didn't you?"

"You only wish you had me figured out don't you?"

"Time to die witch." Ryhs said. He had Phoebe backed into a wall. There was no escape. She could feel his breath on her skin he was so close. But close enough for Phoebe.

"You shouldn't talk like that. Things may find themselves reversed. And in case you missed my meaning. You are the one about to die." She replied

Unbeknownst to her sisters, Phoebe had brought along the knife that used to belong to Cole. She had every intention of taking down that dragon that night, even if it meant her life doing so. Using all the strength that she could muster, she did the only think she could. She ran forward and leaped up. Striking the dragon in the heart with the astheme.

He screamed in pain thrashing himself about wildly, with Phoebe still clinging to the knife. Suddenly she felt herself flying across the room at great speed knowing that there was nothing that she could do. She hit the wall and slid down, only this time she lost consciousness.

---

Prue had made her way over to Piper and helped her up. They had started for the door when they saw what Phoebe was doing. Prue had called her sister but got no reply; she was doing something that had her full attention and nothing was going to stop her. Then everything seemed to go in slow motion for them. The dragon had Phoebe backed against the wall. There was no escape. Suddenly their sister moved quickly and accurately, reaching forward thrusting the astheme into the dragons heart. She hung on to the knife as he thrashed about in pain. Then they watched in horror as Phoebe lost her grip on the knife and flew through the air crashing into the wall.

"_**Phoebe!**_" they both hollered out. Getting no response they panicked and started to head towards their baby sister.

"You killed my brother." Jerome called out with a rage as he slowly watched Ryhs change back to his human self and gasp for breath, the knife still sticking out of his chest.

"You brought this on yourselves." Prue said. "Don't let the evil that held you prevent us from helping our sister." She stared at him, waiting for him to do something foolish.

He looked up at them with sad eyes. He knew that when his brother died he would too. It was part of the curse. "Go. We too used to carry that love for each other." He turned back to his brother. "I love you Ryhs." And with that his brother died. In a rush of wind that ashes of both brothers were going.

Prue and Piper ran over to Phoebe, Piper a bit slower then Prue, as she was trying to still recover from her second throw against the wall.

"Pheebs? Come on baby don't you give up on us." Piper said as she cradled Phoebes head in her lap.

After a few minutes of silence Phoebe started to come around.

"Oh god Phoebe you scared us." Prue said

"Are you ok?" Piper asked her baby sister

"I will be. Did I get him?" she asked weakly

"You got him." Prue answered her. "But that we will talk about later. Let's go home." She helped Phoebe get up and between the three of them they helped each other out of the old cannery.

* * *

The drive home started quiet but soon turned into an eruption when Prue had asked Phoebe why she didn't come when they were trying to get out.

"I had a job to do Prue." Phoebe answered defensively

"I thought we agreed that when it looked like it was getting out of hand and we had Piper that we would leave."

"I had a back up plan."

"What do you mean you had a back up plan?" Prue asked with some irritation as she turned and looked at her younger sister.

"I knew that I had to kill him Prue. It was the only way."

"Only way what? To get yourself killed!" Prue was furious. How could Phoebe put her life in danger like that? Did she not care what happened to her?

"Actually I thought it would be a good way to rid this world of that monster." Phoebe replied with just as much harshness that Prue had used. She was about to tell them about her premonition when they pulled into the driveway.

"Prue." Piper said quietly. She was sore and stiff from here meeting with a brick wall; twice. The last thing she wanted to do right then was mediate a fight between her sister.

"No Piper. She crossed the line. She could have gotten killed and us for that matter."

"Prue I'm not saying what she did was right or wrong. I'm just saying let's not blow things out of hand here."

Prue looked at Piper and understood what she was saying but she was too mad at Phoebe right then to see it clearly. She got out of the jeep and headed after Phoebe.

Piper sat in the jeep a bit longer knowing what was about to happen in the Manor. She couldn't face that right now. I just wanted to soak in a nice hot bubble bath and relax. _If I go in there now that will never happen._ she thought to herself as she slowly opened the door to her jeep.

They had been successful in vanquishing another demon. But what would happen in the Manor that night would head them down a path that no demon could ever do. A Path of guilt, pain, and loss.

The end.


End file.
